


It Was Always You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's petekey it's sad and gay what did you expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

 

As if he wasn't feeling dumb enough, he had to have that stupid children's rhyme stuck in his head.

 

_Hanging from a telephone wire._

  

Yeah, wouldn't that be nice.

 

_Deceiver_ _, dissembler, your pants are alight.  
_

  

He sighed, leaning his head on his bunk. The guys would probably be in soon. He didn't want to talk to any of them.

 

_From what pole or gallows shall they dangle in the night?_

 

Where was this coming from? Why did he know this?

 

_When I asked of your career, why did you have to kick my rear?_

 

Oh. That old poem. He'd memorized it for school or something, probably.

 

_With that stinking lie of thine, proclaiming that you owned a mine?_

 

He heard the bus door open. His heart raced. He could either jump into his bunk and have to talk to them eventually, or...

 

_When you asked to borrow my stallion, to visit a nearby-moored galleon_

 

It was cold. Dark. He should have grabbed a bigger jacket. And maybe a flashlight. He couldn't see shit out here.

 

_How could I ever know that you intended only to turn him into glue?_

 

He never cared about you. He was pretending. He was using you. 

 

_What red devil of mendacity grips your soul with such tenacity?_

 

He wanted to hate Him. He wanted to be angry because that would be so much easier.

 

_Will one you cruelly shower with lies put a pistol ball between your eyes?_

 

The person you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger. He'd have to use that. Maybe as a lyric some time. He tripped over something, apologized to nobody, and kept walking.

 

_What infernal serpent has lent you his forked tongue?_

 

He could feel His tongue in his mouth and as much as he wanted to loathe it all he wanted was Him back. No matter how many lies had rolled off out of His mouth.

 

_From what pit of foul deceit have are all these whoppers sprung?_

 

Whoppers. Like the candy. Malted milk balls. He was craving kit kats. 

 

_Deceiver, dissembler, your trousers are alight._

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the caller ID. It was Patrick. He felt bad for letting it go to voicemail, but he needed time. Just a little bit of time.

 

_From what pole or gallows do they dangle in the night?_

 

He'd knew right there that he'd tell himself for years that he was lied to, used, expendable. He flipped open his cell phone and flipped through his recent calls, to return Patrick's. Right under Patrick's name was the one that tempted him, whispered to him while he slept. The ghost that would haunt him for a long time. He navigated to his contacts and with shaky hands and tears on the verge between threatening and promising to show, he deleted Mikey's number.

 


End file.
